Mi felicidad llamada
by Towi the Cat
Summary: Nació con la necesidad de encontrar la única felicidad que conoció en su anterior vida


**Nota:** Los personajes presentes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Hajime Isayama

 **Comentarios:**

Primer Fic:

Hola este es mi primer fic, la verdad tengo otros 2 fics en proceso y son yaoi (me encanta /) pero esta historia ya la tenía en mente ya desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me animaba =_=U.

Espero que les guste!

Mi nombre es Kuchel Akerman y no me puedo quejar de mi vida hasta ahora, he tenidos unos padres amorosos los cuales nos han dado a mi hermano Kenny y a mí comodidades y educación. Pero desde siempre sabía que debía tener algo y que nada me detendría para conseguirlo, desgraciadamente no sabía que era y porque los quería pero debía tenerlo.

Desde que tengo memoria he tenido pesadillas en las que me encuentro en una ciudad subterránea olvidada por Dios, llena de muerte desolación y enfermedad.

A la edad de 10 años les conté a mis padres de mis pesadillas, creyeron que tal vez lo había leído o visto en algún programa, pero nada cambio así que decidí vivir con ello, hasta que a la edad de 15 una noche soñé que vagaba sin rumbo junto a mi madre por las calles de esa ciudad, llegamos a un casa vieja, mi madre entraba y me pedía que me quedara afuera, después de lo que sentí una eternidad mi madre me llamo a que entrara, vi a un hombre que le entregaba un saco con 3 panes y 4 papas, ella lo tomo y se acercó a mi diciendo que obedeciera y que me esperaba en la casa, salió, el hombre se acercó a mí y el infierno comenzó, desperté ese día gritando, sudando y llorando, Kenny entro corriendo a ayudarme, me susurraba palabras de consuelo pero algo entre el montón de cosas sin sentido dijo algo que me helo la sangre "tranquila eso ya paso ya no estamos en ese mundo" lo mire desconcertada y con un sin fin de preguntas atoradas en mi garganta las cuales me contesto con un simple "no han sido sueños, son memorias de la vida pasada un mundo e infierno que no volveremos a vivir". Si eso era cierto, si lo que tenía eran visiones de mi vida pasada y mi madre me había vendido por comida.

Continúe con mi vida algo más llevadera tenia a mi hermano, hablaba con él de los sueños que tenía, armaba las memorias de mi vida anterior donde en resumen mi madre me había convertido en una prostituta para poder llevar comida a la casa, mi hermanos se había ido de la casa para encontrar mejor suerte . Posteriormente mi madre enfermo y murió, yo seguí trabajando en lo único trabajo que me había enseñado mi madre la prostitución. Sentía que él hace de haber tenido una vida pasada se relacionaba con mi deseo de tener algo y debía soportar esas malditas visiones si quería averiguarlo.

A mis 22 años había terminado la universidad, Kenny había entrado al ejercito diciendo que no podía olvidar sus viejas costumbre, mis padres y yo fuimos a visitarlo su general a cargo nos había comentado que era el mejor de la generación era preciso y en extremo fuerte al punto en que había derrotado a los veteranos, solo tenía un carácter muy extraño y le encantaba apostar.

A los 23 años había entrado a trabajar en la empresa de papá, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando conocía a casi la mayoría de las mujeres ya las había soñado, en su vida pasada eran prostitutas y trabajaban en el mismo lugar que yo y de alguna forma sentía que ellas también me reconocieron, me acople bastante rápido a ese ambiente.

Pasados unos meses me daba cuenta que mis visiones habían cambiado, en ellas solo veía a un hombre, le conté a Kenny de los que me sucedía, a muy su estilo me dijo que necesitaba acotarme con alguien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando le revele que desde que soñé que mi madre me había convertido en una prostituta no soportaba contacto sexual con nadie me daba nauseas, solo sonrió y me dijo que era una lástima y que le habría gustado redimir sus errores, con "él", no pude comprender.

Pasaron 2 años el sentimiento de necesidad incremento acompañándolo la soledad llevándome al punto de la depresión, lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía de mis padres pero hasta para ellos mi estado fue notorio y se les ocurrió la mejor idea posible presentarme a un joven heredero de una prestigiosa firma de abogados mi trauma y nauseas me decían que me negra pero una voz me decía que debía hacerlo y que tenía que hacerlo, así que acepte.

Mis padres me presentarían ante el chico y su padre en un lujoso hotel, ese día me sentía muy alterada y ansiosa, llegamos tarde a la cita al hotel mi padre estaba molesto, al entrar a salón y mirar a los anfitriones ahí estaba el mismo hombre que había soñado en estos últimos 2 años así descubrí que era lo que me faltaba y quería en estos 25 años de vida, y ahora que tenía tan cerca la posibilidad de realizar mi sueño no lo dejaría ir y no me impediría el hecho de que aquel hombre era el padre del chico con el que parecía me debía casar, solo él podría traer a mis brazos lo único hermoso y perfecto, fue la única felicidad que sentí en mi vida anterior, y la quería de vuelta.

 _Mi felicidad llamada...Levi_

Los se fue muy corto… pero lleno hecho con mucho cariño :3

Siempre quise hablar del amor que Kuchel tenia hacia Levi, espero publicar otros así, pero creo que ahorita están en mi mente varios Yaoi ^u^

PS: perdonen las faltas de ortografía, puntuación, etc. me gustaría saber sus críticas y comentarios ;)


End file.
